


Gotham City (Sirens)?

by Lukas17



Series: RarePairsWeek2018 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cars, Cindy gets revenge, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: When Prompto arrived home he was not expecting to find Cindy so depressed. But with a little help form Aranea they help Cindy deal with rejection.Gotham City Villains AU.





	Gotham City (Sirens)?

When he came in through the window he spied Cindy sitting on the staircase right outside the door of their apartment. Her back hunched and shoulders slumped. Prompto looked at Aranea who shrugged and returned to feeding her cats. He considered letting her sulk to get it out of her system, but instead he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Cindy’s bare legs were curled up under her chin. She used to wear shoes and actual pants but since she got hit with those chemicals and turned green she’d been pretty happy to skimp on the clothing.

“What’s wrong Cin?”

She didn’t answer for a long moment to the point that he thought she might have been ignoring him. But then she sighed and pushed her head up out of her knees. “They didn’t like my design.”

“For your car?”

“Yeah. They said that no one would be interested in eco-friendly racing parts. That I should go design a prius.” She buried her face in her knees. “That were such jerks.”

“They were.” He rubbed circles at the center of her back. “They shoulda given you a chance. You have all the qualifications.”

“I do!” She sobbed. “I’m not some idiot. I’ve studied this stuff for years.”

“Cin.” Aranea said. She stood at the door now that she finally decided to join the conversation. “I know it’s pretty early, but I think I know what’ll make you feel better.”

“Whaaaaat?” Cindy whined.

Aranea’s plan required little coaxing once she started explaining. Cindy took to it with gleed and it wasn’t long before he was pulling on his red and black boots as Aranea sped them down to the big houses at the expensive side of town. The night afforded them some protection, but they didn’t linger in the streets for very long. They had a target to look for.

He lived on a corner in a cream colored house. His lawn was immaculate, with a single, decorative fern in the center. Cindy snorted at the sight. Aranea parked the car and together they followed behind Cindy as she marched up to his front door and rang the doorbell.

City people didn’t answer doorbells so late at night, but Cindy continued to ring and ring until finally the man, in his boxers and mustard stained tank, opened the door.

He didn’t even get the chance to say anything. Cindy was downright infamous in Gotham between her green skin and impressive body count. The man bit his lip and wisely began to back up as if his silence would save him.

“Mr. Johnson, I came to talk to you about a design I was working on.” She said. Then the decorative fern grew. Long tendrils burst from its roots and launched towards Mr. Johnson. He managed to yell for just a second before one tendril wrapped around his mouth. Silencing him.

Aranea walked past them both. She’d actually dressed up in her cat suit despite this being a simple attack on an upper middle class family. “I’m going to look through the Mrs. jewelry box.”

Her hips swayed as she walked up the steps. Outside, CIndy’s plants tore up the grass and quickly slithered inside. He decided to follow Aranea.

The wife was in the master bedroom whispering on the phone with 911. Across the hall were the kid’s rooms. There were two rooms, but both of them cowered under the same bed.

“Be quiet okay.” He warned. “My friend’s just talking with your dad.”

He left the room for the wife’s to find Aranea completely ignoring the woman as she combed through the expansive jewelry collection. She’d already looped a long, pearl necklace around her neck and was shoveling the rest in her bag. Downstairs something gruesome was probably happening as the man’s struggling had gotten suddenly quiet.

“Find what you want?”

“No. This chick has shit taste. It’s all so gaudy.” Downstairs a loud, blood curdling scream wracked the building. The wife’s sobbing grew louder. “And that’s the sign to leave. Let’s get the car.”

They passed by Cindy in action on their way down. The man’s body was mostly intact, though he did spy a missing finger in a vase. “We’re gonna get the car ready Cin. Come out when you’re ready.”

She didn’t say anything. They left and got the car started. Ten minutes later Cindy walked out of the house, head held high with a swagger in her step. She sat down in the back and Aranea stepped on the gas just as they began to hear sirens.

“You feel better Cin?” He asked.

“Much better. That was a great idea guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at ithinkicanwritesometimes over on tumblr!


End file.
